1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of conventional motors has a stator equipped with a bus bar. For example, the motor includes a bus bar electrically connected to a stator, and a bus bar holder holding a wiring member electrically connected to the hall IC. In order to prevent water, oil, or the like from flowing into the motor, the space between a housing (cover) and a bus bar holder is sealed.
In the above-mentioned motor, the bus bar is connected to the stator by soldering or the like, and the wiring member is connected to the hall IC by soldering or the like. In this case, when a portion contacting a cover within the bus bar holder is deformed by heat caused by soldering or the like, a gap between the cover and the bus bar holder occurs such that sealability between the cover and the bus bar holder is reduced. As a result, it is preferable that the above connection is carried out at a specific position spaced apart from the portion contacting the cover within the bus bar holder.
However, if the number of electronic components mounted to the motor is increased so as to improve responsiveness or the like, a circuit board including the electronic components is easily mounted to the motor. However, in the above-mentioned structure, an outer edge of the circuit board is likely to be located close to the contact portion between the cover and the bus bar holder. As a result, when the wiring member is connected to the circuit board, the bus bar holder may be deformed by heat.